Estropeado
by Lady Lacie Robin
Summary: Barry Allen tenía un secreto. Nadie más sabe lo siguiente, porque la única persona con la quien lo compartía estaba muerta desde hace seis meses: él salía con Harrison Wells.


**Estropeado**

* * *

Barry Allen tenía un secreto.

No, no estamos hablando en este caso que él es el súper héroe de Ciudad Central conocido como Flash. Ciertamente, ese era uno de los dos más grandes secretos que Barry tenía y que en su opinión, no era tan escandaloso como el segundo. Nadie más sabe lo siguiente, porque la única persona con la quien lo compartía estaba muerta desde hace seis meses: él, Barry Allen, salía con Harrison Wells.

Antes de que todo se volviera un caos con el asunto de que en realidad se trataba de Eobard Thawne, el Flash Reverso quien asesinó a la madre de Barry. En un punto retrospectivo, ni siquiera se trataba del original Harrison Wells, lo que volvía esta situación más bizarra de lo que ya lo es.

Barry se había enamorado de este hombre. No supo cómo sucedió y en esos momentos no le importaba mucho. Pudo haber sido por su firme mirada de color azul que lo volvía loco, tal vez su voz ronca que lo derretía, quizá por aquella sonrisa con hoyuelos que no se cansaba de ver, inclusive por su extraño humor que tenía en ocasiones, o simplemente todo lo anterior. No le dio importancia tampoco que estuviera en silla de ruedas ni la edad que tenía.

Solo fue algo que sucedió y ya.

Lo más increíble de todo fue que cuando le confesó sus sentimientos en un momento en que ya no pudo resistirlo más, Harrison le había sonreído y le pidió que se acercaba a él.

Y luego lo besó.

Barry recordaba perfectamente ese beso, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo, fue uno de los mejores besos en su vida. Firme pero delicado. Claro, también sus sentimientos en ese momento se habían revuelto en una imperfecta mezcla y que provocó que no supiera qué pensar salvo corresponderlo.

Así fue como la extraña relación dio inicio.

Fue un acuerdo mutuo que nadie más debía saberlo. Así que durante el trabajo con sus colegas debían aparentar que no sucedía nada entre ellos , cosa que en realidad no era mucho problema porque Wells era muy bueno en eso, mucho mejor que él en realidad.

Pero a pesar de eso, Barry era feliz. Y fue algo que todas las personas a su alrededor lo notaron. No es que estuviera prohibido ser feliz, pero la felicidad de Barry era diferente a la habitual. Aún así, nadie le presionó para que confesa lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo para tanta felicidad.

Y después de cuatro fantásticos meses en los cuales Barry creyó que nada podía arruinar nuevamente su vida, todo se estropeó.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

Se encontraba con Wells - Eobard Thawne, el Flash Reverso, quien fuera- en el techo de los Laboratorios STAR luego de que se revelara su verdadera identidad, Barry había corrido hacia ahí porque supuso que ese sería el lugar en donde se iban a encontrar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, de cierta forma ya lo conocía muy bien.

"¿Te divertiste?" le volvió a preguntar Barry dolido.

Sus dulces sueños se tornaron en pesadilla.

"Fue divertido, lo admito" contestó Wells provocando que el corazón de Barry se acelerara de una mala forma y que apretara sus puños "Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto, no luego de todo lo que hemos vivo en el futuro, aunque obviamente no es algo que tu conozcas"

"No sé por qué me odias tanto. No sé qué fue lo que mi futuro yo te hizo, pero..."

 _Yo te amaba._

"Mataste a mi madre"

Barry cubrió su boca con una mano y sintió un mareo estomacal. Él se besó y se revolcó con el hombre que asesinó a su madre. Amó al hombre cuya culpa era que su padre estuviera en prisión. Poco le faltaba para vomitar y llorar.

"Estás enfermo" susurró Barry.

Harrison Wells sonrió burlonamente y soltó una risa seca.

"Los dos lo estamos" dijo él con firmeza "Aunque debo confesar que esto cuatro meses fueron grandiosos, te agradezco por eso"

El cuerpo de Barry temblaba y no precisamente por su velocidad.

"Y lo siento"

Con eso, el Dr. Wells corrió desapareciendo de ahí. Fue entonces que Barry se dejó caer de rodillas, se quitó la máscara de su traje escarlata y se permitió llorar.

Se había enamorado de alguien retorcido y cruel, que lo engañó con todo un éxito y que lo miraba a los ojos en los íntimos momentos que compartieron, aún cuando sabía perfectamente todo lo que le había hecho en presente, pasado y futuro.

Lo que Barry no se permitiría, con corazón roto o no, era dejarlo libre.

Él iba a atraparlo y a hacerlo pagar.

A estas alturas de la vida, Barry se llega a preguntar a veces si su sentimiento de tristeza al ver a... Eobard Thawne desaparecer frente a él después del sacrificio de Eddy, no lo hacía un enfermo como él.

Porque aunque en esos momentos lo odiaba, también le seguía queriendo. Un sentimiento conflictivo y horrible, debe confesar.

Pero que le hacía, la vida debía continuar y no debía de estancarse. Por lo que, a seis meses de la muerte de Harrison, Barry estaba poniendo en orden su vida sentimental de nuevo. Patty era una gran chica -sí, le atraían hombres y mujeres-.

 _"Te daré lo que más quieres"_

La grabación que Wells le había dejado le provocaron sentimientos encontrados, el modo en que Harrison hablaba resaltaba que lo conocía perfectamente. Y un maldito rayo de esperanza de que sí llegó a ser importante en la vida de Wells creció cuando confesó la muerte de su madre. Él sabía que eso era lo Barry anhelaba más en la vida y se lo dejó en bandeja de plata que derramaba sangre.

Caitlin no se dio cuenta que Barry había tomado la memoria de la computadora y se la guardó en su pantalón cuando hicieron la edición del video para mandarlo a la comisaría. Siendo la persona irracional que es, se iba a encontrar en su habitación en la noche, viendo una y otra y otra vez ese video.

Todos esos sentimientos que había logrado superar habían regresado con eso. Pausó el video en el cual podía apreciar perfectamente el rostro del hombre. Esos ojos penetrantes de color azul que aún continuaban volviéndolo loco aunque le costaba admitirlo.

En ese momento, Barry creyó que nada podía ponerse peor.

Oh, qué equivocado estaba.

"Dr. Wells" susurró Barry cuando lo vio de pie frente a él, sosteniendo el arma con la que derribó al hombre tiburón.

Era increíble que Barry se estuviera debatiendo en si ir a golpearlo o ir a besarlo.

"Hola, Flash" respondió cordialmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con oír esa voz y millones de pensamientos inundaron su mente: besos, caricias, gemidos.

Barry sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en la carente lógica del momento.

"Chicos, conozcan a Harrison Wells de Tierra-2" presentó Barry a sus dos amigos cuando regresó a los Laboratorios STAR con él.

Éste no era _su_ Harrison Wells, por más idénticos que sean. Debía recordar que ni siquiera salió con el original Dr. Wells.

Las cosas fueron difíciles. Entre que Jay tampoco quería a este Harrison ni tampoco sus amigos, todo se estaba complicando un poco, aunque estaba confiado en que las cosas mejorarían al pasar el tiempo. Cosa que afortunadamente sucedió.

La ayuda que estaba dando el Dr. Wells era necesaria contra Zoom, y aunque ya sus amigos comenzaban a acostumbrarse y a hacerse a la idea de que este Harrison era de Tierra-2, resultó que para Barry las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más.

"Sé que no eres él" dijo el día de navidad cuando todos se habían marchado. "... No puedo seguir odiándote"

Por más que lo intentara, el odio lo estaba consumiendo terriblemente y aparte lo distraía también.

"Así que... te perdono"

En ese momento Harrison notó la presencia de Barry y activó las bocinas.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó despreocupadamente.

Si él quería ser libre de todos estos sentimientos, debía de confrontarlo.

"En realidad sí"

Barry entró a la habitación con un valor que no sabía de dónde estaba sacando. Wells notó lo decidido que Barry lucía, así que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó su total atención en un pensamiento de que era algo importante que debía confesarle.

"Yo sé que no es mi Harrison Wells"

Primer error

"¿ _Tú_ Harrison Wells?" preguntó el científico confuso alzando una ceja.

Barry se tornó colorado.

"Yo... eh..." aclaró su garganta para poder volver a concentrarse "¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

"Me parece que eso es lo que estamos haciendo"

"Sí, bueno... esto no tiene nada que ver con Zoom"

La confusión de Harry -como Cisco le puso- aumentaba

"¿Y de qué trata exactamente?"

Barry no pudo soportarlo más, así que se acercó hasta Wells, invadiendo todo espacio personal y le dio un beso en los labios.

Le costó a Harry siete segundos para salir de la confusión y luego empujó a Barry bruscamente para alejarlo que él. El mayor se mostró frustrado por tal acción.

"No puede ser" dijo Harry notando las facciones tristes y también confusas de Barry "Salías con mi homólogo, ¿no?"

Barry asintió levemente.

Harry pasó una mano sobre su cabeza y la dejó atrás de ésta.

"¿Te das cuenta que soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ser tu padre?"

"Lo sé" respondió Barry en un susurro.

"¿Y aún así decidiste mantener una relación con el yo de este mundo? Que por cierto, por lo que he oído y entendido, ni siquiera se trataba del verdadero Harrison Wells"

"...Lo sé" volvió a contestar el héroe."Es complicado"

"Puedo darme cuenta" Harry suspiró "Mira Barry... Yo no soy el Harrison Wells que tu esperas, yo tengo una hija"

"¡Ya lo sé" explotó Barry "¡¿Crees que no sé nada de lo que me estás diciendo?! Sé que no eres el Harrison Wells que yo conocí y del que confieso que me enamoré ¡pero me estás volviendo loco porque todo tú me recuerda a él!"

Su voz, sus manos, su risa, sus modos, sus ojos. Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Barry.

"Esto está tan estropeado, pero..." Barry trató de recobrar su compostura pero no podía.

Entre tanto Harrison miraba al pobre chico con pena. Estropeado no era ni una cerca descripción a lo que en realidad se trataba todo eso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó Wells seriamente a Barry.

"Hay cosas que no logré aclarar con él" respondió el velocista con tristeza y pena

"¿Y crees que me necesitas para eso?"

"Es que son tan..."

"Parecidos, sí, creo que ya quedó eso claro"

Wells suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?

Barry pestañó confuso.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" continuó Harrison "¿Qué necesitas para cerrar este tortuoso capítulo de tu vida?"

Había muchas cosas que Barry necesitaba para cerrarlo, pero la más importante...

"Despedirse" dijo Barry tranquilamente "Quiero que se despida para que mi mente por fin entienda que esto se terminó"

Como si verlo morir frente a él no hubiera sido suficiente.

Harrison se puso firme y se acercó a Barry, lo tomó suavemente del rostro con ambas manos para elevarlo y lo besó.

Barry sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse y recordó la primera vez que Wells lo besó: firme pero delicado.

Luego de una eternidad para Barry, el científico se separó lentamente de él y juntó sus frentes.

"Adiós, Barry Allen"

Barry no pudo evitar llorar.

Para este momento, Wells había tenido más que suficiente y se marchó de la habitación. No necesitaba más drama del que ya estaba viviendo. Compadecía al pobre chico, y esperaba realmente que esto sea más que suficiente para terminar con su tortura.

Entre tanto, Barry seguía llorando.

Sin embargo, lloraba de alivio.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que podía volver a respirar.

Sentía que esto ya no estaba tan estropeado.


End file.
